


A Quick Fix

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mystery, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Scully falls hard. Mulder catches her.They both be happy muthafuckas.Boredom induced fiction.(A quick fic).
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Quick Fix

5 years we've been working together. Feels like a lifetime...in the best of ways and the strangest of ways. The things we've seen. Nobody knows. Nobody compares to Scully. I feel like I'm finally alive. Working on these cases with her sometimes I panic because I dread the day this comes to an end. The day she regains her senses and goes back to medicine or some other FBI department. I walk towards her in the car park, she has her back to me, she turns and something in her eyes tells me she'll never leave me and I smile because I want to believe. 

"Scully you're here early." 

"Some of us have alarm clocks Mulder." She raises her eyebrows with a smile. 

She can tell me off everyday for the rest of her life as long as I can look at her. 

"It wasn't my alarm Scully. My car broke down halfway and I had to get a ride with the sheriff the rest of the way." 

"Well I'm glad you had a chance to talk to him first. I've been here questioning the motel occupants... Mulder they say they heard screaming and laughing. One man says he saw a horse and the other reported seeing a dragon." She widens her eyes at me with this. "I think it's clearly a case of either hysteria or hallucinations due to narcotic influence." 

I could drown in Scully's blue eyes but she's waiting for me to speak. She's a little too pretty today for me to concentrate properly. So I lick my lips, cock my head to the side at one of the motel occupants coming out of the room and we go over to question to him together. I put my hand on the small of her back. Guiding her and giving my body some relief... she's real, she's right here in your hands and she's not going anywhere. 

Sometimes the need to touch her is too great. I have to bite my lip or walk away or clench my jaw in frustration. I can't always wait for the life threatening moments where I get to kiss her on the forehead and hold her close...sometimes I just wish I could do that whenever I wanted. That and alot more. Gulp...think clean thoughts Mulder you're on a case. Yeah...since when has that ever stopped you?

A braver man than me would have taken Scully out on a date by now but I'm not brave when it comes to love...I'm just...gooey. Especially when she looks at me like that. 

"Mulder? What are your thoughts?" 

"Thoughts are very private things Scully." I smirk at her. 

She smirks back and looks at me with a sarcastic gaze. "Your thoughts on the case??" 

"Well Scully...I think it's an x file. And I'll tell you why." I bend down and wipe the ectoplasm off the bottom of the floor. I hold it up to her triumphantly. She cringes and leans away from it with a slight snigger. "Mulder that's horses cum." 

"Eww! What the fu**!" 

(Cue x files theme music for beginning.)

(Forward to the middle of the case.)

Scully and Mulder are covered in ectoplasm. They are in a motel in the dark and the room around them is full of broken furniture. The poltergeist has finally been exorcised and released from haunting the motel.

"Turns out it isn't horses cum afterall Scully." He smells it on his arm just to make sure. Sometimes Mulder is so goofy Scully just wants to laugh out loud. He's lucky he's so cute. 

"It's still disgusting." Scully shakes some off her hand. 

"Scully I'll help you get it off." 

"No Mulder it's fine I can..."

He's already started taking her jacket off. And he's wiping it gently off her face. He runs his fingers delicately over her eyes and it makes her gasp and her mouth opens. He's so much stronger and taller than her that when he envelops her like this there's really nothing she can do to stop herself from going weak and submitting to him. 

He gently wipes her face clean. And his fingers hesitate before he traces her lips. She opens her eyes at this and the look she gives him makes his heart thud loudly in his chest. Her mouth is still slightly open and she's looking at him. 

Mulder takes a deep breath. He notices she has ectoplasm leaking down her shirt and he needs no better excuse. He begins to undo her shirt. She opens her mouth to protest but Mulder's hands on her skin stop her. His fingers trace her neckline all the way down to her chest. He follows the trail of ectoplasm. She thinks, my god Dana do something!...you can't just let your partner touch you up like this. Jeez. But she is letting him. And she doesn't know if she'll ever have the strength or the will power to stop him if he goes any further. 

Mulder can't help himself, he doesn't know what's come over him. He's silencing the rational side of his brain because it's been ages since he gave in. He's hardly ever allowed to. It's Scully. His partner. He loves her. He needs her. He respects her. But right now he just wants to touch her. Every part of her. It's never going to be enough. The more he touches the more he wants...it's too late by the time he realises this. 

Her shirt is open and his hands are not wiping the ectoplasm off...they're more wiping the ectoplasm in. Into her skin. In small circles. Massaging. Fox Mulder is taking the absolute piss. Are you going to let him touch you like this Dana?...Scully thinks...well... apparently so. 

They're both still pretending this is normal but it's not. And Scully's finding it really hard not to moan and gasp at his touch. She bites her lip. And that's when it's all over. 

Mulder sees her biting her lip and stops. He leans in and takes a hold of the same lip in his mouth, he sucks and bites and licks. Scully closes her mouth around his and her body bucks forward. Her eyes roll back and she cums. Her orgasm shakes her whole body and makes her fall forward into Mulders arms. Mulder gasps in surprise and holds her close. He stares at her in disbelief and then kisses her senseless. His hard dick digging into her limp body. The spell is broken, the boundary has finally been crossed...Scully is his. He can finally touch her. 

His tongue goes into her mouth as he smiles and tastes every part of her. Kissing her with all his passion and every ounce of soul in him. Scully recieves him and sucks, bites, kisses...the life out of him. She wraps her arms around his head and he finally feels happy and at home. It's a miracle. 

They're both still covered in ectoplasm but he wouldn't have it any other way. They are Mulder and Scully afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very bored. 😑  
> So I wrote this.   
> It's not a masterpiece or anything...just a lil something. 🤷
> 
> Because...I want to believe. 
> 
> ✌️☮️


End file.
